


Possession

by cynatnite



Series: You Belong To Me [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bondage, Clint wants to be owned, Dom!Loki, Frosthawk - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki owns Clint, M/M, Shameless Smut, could be non-con, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's an alpha looking for an omega. Clint is the next best thing since he's a sub in search for a new Dom. It's my first alpha/omega and this is what I came up with. Some smut. What can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

“This door will be locked. Remain here no matter what you may hear on the other side.”

Loki’s order would be followed. The blue in the eyes of the mortals standing guards were proof of that. He turned, shut the door and used magic to secure it. There would be no escape for the archer.

Seeing the Agent Clint Barton kneeling in the middle of the room pleased Loki to no end. The spear insured blind subservience in all it touched, but the archer was different. As soon as their minds were linked, Loki felt a surge of desire when he saw what was in Barton’s.

There had been much to do before his plans for Midgard came to fruition and now, there was little to do but wait for Selvig to finish his work. It was the perfect opportunity for Loki to discover if Clint Barton was all that he suspected from the memories he had mined.

Loki came around and stood over the archer. Barton’s eyes were straight forward, unblinking, waiting for the next command. Rather than speak, Loki lowered the spear and it touched Barton’s chest releasing the hold over him.

Clint fell forward with one hand hitting the cement floor to keep him from falling face first. The dizziness had hit him all at once and he took a few deep breaths as his vision began to clear. When he looked up, an unfamiliar figure stood over him.

Long pitch black hair pushed back, studious sharp blue eyes, and a salient grin stretching across his face told Clint that he needed to tread carefully. The man was tall, lean and wore emerald clothing decorated with gold armor. He looked more like royalty.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. Where we are, I do not know. This location was of your choosing.”

Still confused, Clint shook his head. “I don’t remember anything.”

When Clint started to get up, Loki held out the spear. “I suggest you remain as you are, Barton.”

“You know me?”

“Oh, I know you quite well.” Loki’s sly smile grew. “Your mind is bursting with memories, much of which you keep unspoken.”

Clint was starting to feel more himself and he knew evil when he saw it. “Fuck off, asshole.”

Once he got to his feet, Clint never gave Loki a chance to reach for him. He jumped at the demigod, but was easily subdued and dragged to the cot. Clint grimaced when his arms were pulled behind his back and ropes were suddenly around his wrists.

“What the hell!”

Loki yanked Clint back to his knees and leaned over him.

“I will remind you again, bowman. I am Loki, of Asgard. The magic I possess is beyond your understanding. Test me again, and you will discover my cruelty knows no bounds!”

“What the fuck do you want with me, asshole?” Clint demanded.

Loki backhanded him and Clint fell to the floor. He tasted blood and his head was swimming from the impact. That was when Clint realized that Loki was no ordinary man. Then he remembered. Thor, New Mexico. Mythology tells of an adopted brother, Loki. He couldn’t remember much more than that.

Clint was yanked back to a kneeling position and this time he waited for Loki to speak.

“Curb your tongue,” Loki ordered. “I come from a race of beings that you mortals would call males. This would be strange to you as it is to Asgardians as you both have two genders, male and female.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Patience, sparrow.” Loki slid off his long overcoat and draped it over a chair. “My people do have genders only instead of male and female, we have alpha and omega. The alpha of course is the dominant of our society and the omega submits in all things. Biology rules our society.”

“Sounds simple.”

Loki lightly laughed. “Yes, compared to the complications of the two genders it is an apt description, Barton.”

Clint watched him straighten. Loki was the type he had always avoided. Dangerous, dark, sexy. Yeah, he’d seen the type and as attracted he could be towards them, Clint avoided them. A spy and assassin like him knew better than to get tangled in those webs.

“I have been in your mind, Barton. Your solitary missions have allowed you to seek those out who conduct themselves in similar fashion as my own kind do.”

“I don’t…”

Clint barely had a word out before Loki was next to him, with his long fingers around his throat, threatening to squeeze the life out of him and breathing in his ear.

“Do not lie to me!” Loki seethed. “You are what is called submissive on this world. You seek out ones to command your body. I have seen the memories, Barton. London, the woman with the corset and whip. She was among your first, but her touch was too light. Barcelona. The dark man in the mask. The marks he left on your back lasted days, but you found him to be inadequate still. I know what you yearn for, Barton.”

“Shut up!” Clint squeezed his eyes shut.

He still remembered and that Loki could see it stunned him, shamed him. He had done everything he could to hide it from everyone, but Loki had seen it and in turn made him see it all over again. His body was growing hard already. The ropes at his wrists were biting into his skin. No one had ever tied him so well.

“You’re one of these alpha,” Clint guessed. “You want me because I’m a fucking sub.”

“I can smell it on you, Barton. The moment I saw you, I suspected. When I touched your mind your memories flowed as if they sought me out.”

“Forget it! Find your fucking sub elsewhere!”

Loki dug his fingers into Clint’s hair and yanked. “You require proof and yet, it is already here.”

Clint felt Loki’s other hand slide down his chest, down to his black cargos, to his crotch. There was no denying that his cock was growing from the dominant control over him. Loki kept it up until his dick grew to full form, hard and wanting.

“Please,” Clint gasped. He closed his eyes, shame filling him, but still wanting more.

He got his wish when Loki kissed him, demanding entrance and gaining it. Clint’s entire body was strung tight like his bow, only it was desire and want that was causing him to forget the outside world. Nothing else mattered, but the tight hold of his scalp, the firm hand on his cock, and the mouth on his with an overpowering essence. Clint was more than ready to give in to it all.

Loki released his hold on Clint and got to his feet. _By gods_ , he thought as he steadied himself. This mortal, this archer was more than anything he could have hoped for. Loki wished their clothes away and upon seeing the archer’s body bared before him, his breath hitched. It was a stunning work and the arms screamed for rope burns.

Clint was dragged to the bed and when he next looked at Loki, he saw the lean naked form sitting on the cot in front of him, the hard cock on him ready. It was long, arched perfectly as if it was beckoning to him. Clint hated himself because he knew what he wanted to do already.

His head was pushed down and his mouth opened for the erection. Clint could never hope to take it all, but he would damn well try and he did. His mouth watered as the spicy skin caressed his tongue. Clint moaned as it pushed back to his throat. He did his level best to open his throat to take as much as he could. The fingers in his hair pushed him on and Clint sucked because he’d never had it this damn good.

Loki groaned as the archer’s greedy mouth feasted on his cock. He looked up at the ceiling and just relished the feel of the hot tongue on him. When Loki looked down, he took notice of the shoulders, the tight muscles cording as Barton took him. Keeping his fingers tight in the bowman’s hair, he ran his hand along the smooth perfect skin. Loki stopped at Barton’s low back, dug his nails in and dragged them upward leaving a trail of blood in their wake. His cock hardened even more at hearing the painful groan. So, he did it again and was pleased that Barton never wavered once during it.

Clint’s head was pulled back to look into Loki’s eyes. He was breathing hard, his jaw sore and his back stung and damn it, he loved it. Clint wanted more, but it wasn’t in him to voice it.

“You will have all you desire, Barton. We both will.”

Loki dragged Clint onto the bed, put him to his back and moved atop him. He gave him a ruthless kiss. When he finished, Loki worked his mouth down to Clint’s chest. He dug his nails into the bronze skin and bit into the nipple. Hearing the archer’s scowls only encouraged Loki.

Just above the right nipple, Loki mouthed the skin before sinking his teeth. He heard Clint’s yell of pain, but just bit harder. Even tasting his blood didn’t make him stop. When he did, Loki raised his head and grinned at the result.

Clint saw the red on Loki’s teeth and bloodlust in his eyes. Rather than diminish his desire, it only emboldened him.

“Don’t you fucking stop!”

Loki probably should have hit him for his impudence, but he just smiled. The alpha in him needed to claim and the bite was only the first step. He turned Clint to his stomach and pushed apart his legs.

Clint had never been so eager. His hands still bound behind his back, the bite and scratches pulled at his skin reminding him of how well he had been dominated and he still wanted more. He wanted a whip across his back, he wanted tied and bound and he wanted a collar to remind him of who owned him, Loki’s collar.

Long fingers were pushed inside of him and the burn of it hurt. Clint opened his legs wider for more. They stretched and pushed until he wasn’t sure he could take anymore and he did. Clint was sure it was Loki’s four fingers working him open.

When the cock first pushed at him, Clint groaned at the girth of it. He arched his back for better access and was gifted with more. Each push, he wasn’t sure if he could take it, but then he would. He felt something and then Loki’s movement stopped. There were hands gripping his hips tight enough that it hurt.

“Barton, you will feel pain with this,” Loki warned. “Nothing you say will change this course once I begin. It cannot be undone.”

“Please,” Clint begged. “More.”

The next thing Clint felt was impossible, horrendous pain. He screamed as a hard bulge was pushed inside of him. He was positive he was tearing inside.

“Stop! God, stop! It fucking hurts!”

Loki forced his knot inside of the archer ignoring his pleas. Once it was done, Loki halted for a moment to give Clint a chance to adjust to the intrusion.

“Damn it,” Clint breathed. “What the hell is that?”

Rather than answer, Loki began moving inside of Clint. The groans were a mix of pain/pleasure. That much he was sure. Loki pushed his knot further and Clint nearly came off the bed.

“Fuck!” Clint yelled.

Feeling it on his prostate had doubled Clint’s longing and he pushed back in response. Every time he felt the bulge move, Clint groaned for more. He’d never felt anything like it in his life and it was quickly turning into a drug.

“God, Loki, please!”

What Loki had once thought was a birth deformity in fact turned out to be a gift that had brought the archer to a near sexual frenzy. He watched with carnal want as his erection pumped into the body beneath him that was begging for more.

Loki gripped Clint’s hips tighter and slammed into him ready to find his release. He reached for Clint’s dick and gripped it, then fisted it as they moved together.

“Do not come until I say,” Loki ordered.

Clint had doubts he could hold out, but he’d do his damndest to follow Loki’s orders. The cock inside of him was impossibly big, the bulge felt huge and his ass was hurting. God, he loved it.

Loki kept up the stimulation. The archer’s eagerness for domination and responsive nature was as enticing of a thing as he’d ever seen. He wasn’t going to waste a second of this moment. Loki released Clint’s cock who growled his frustration. Loki gave him a hard slap on the thigh for that and then he came hard into the archer’s willing body.

Clint’s leg still stung from the rough slap and he felt himself pulled over until he and Loki were on their sides together. The cock inside of him was softening, but the bulge was still there. His erection was leaking and Clint needed to come so bad it was starting to hurt, but in his present frame of mind, he loved it, too.

When Loki reached over and grabbed his cock, he nearly screamed. “Yes!”

It took only a few motions for Clint to come all over his hand. He laid his head back against Loki.

“Thank you, thank you. I’ve never…” Clint couldn’t finish. He just closed his eyes.

“It will take a moment for my knot to release us,” Loki informed him.

“What is that?”

“My dear, archer. It is what now binds us from this moment on.”

“What?”

Loki grabbed Clint’s chin and turned his face to look at him. “You belong to me, Barton. You are my omega and I am your alpha.”

Clint’s face was released and rested his head on Loki’s arm. He still wasn’t sure what it meant, but it was a disconcerting forever from the sounds of it. The future had suddenly become very unclear and Clint knew this wouldn’t be the last time for them. He didn’t know whether to be fearful or excited.

Loki’s knot finally allowed him to extract himself from the bowman and before he rose, he wished the ropes away. The rope burns and scratches would soon disappear. The bite on the chest would scar and the archer would never escape it. Loki was pleased.

He got up and quickly dressed. When he turned, Clint was sitting on the edge of the bed examining the bite mark. Loki grinned.

“You will grow to appreciate that.”

“Will I?”

Loki walked over to Clint, put his long fingers along his jawline and raised his head to look at him.

“No other will come before me. As your alpha, I suggest you never forget it, Clint Barton.”

Loki released him and retrieved his spear. Before Clint could respond, his chest was touched and his eyes returned to the blue of their previous state.

“Get dressed, Agent Barton,” Loki instructed. “We leave for Stuttgart.”

“Yes, sir.”

Clint hurried to do his bidding.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, a sequel has been burning in my head. I liked it that much.


End file.
